Hi Im a Pony and I'm a Transformer!
by cornholio4
Summary: Based on the YouTube series Hi I'm a Marvel and I'm a DC! Characters from My Little Pony and Transformers discuss their franchises!
1. Twilight Sparkle & Optimus Prime

**Hi I'm a Pony and I'm a Transformer!**

**This is based on the Hi I'm a Marvel and I'm a DC YouTube video series by ****ItsJustSomeRandomGuy! **

"Hi, I'm a Pony" said Twilight Sparkle facing the camera, noticing she's alone she looks around to see no one there.

"Don't I have a partner for this?" Twilight thought, just as she was thinking that driving to her left was a red semi truck. It then transformed into Optimus Prime.

"And I'm a Transformer" said Optimus now facing the camera (although he had to crouch for it).

"Okay I am Twilight Sparkle, the personal faithful student of Princess Celestia, Wielder of the Element of Magic and main character of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Twilight said, relieved they could finally start this.

"And I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, wielder of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership and main character of just about every incarnation of Transformers" Optimus replied.

Optimus then looked down and said "I must say congratulations Twilight Sparkle!"

"On what?" asked Twilight confused.

"On the success and popularity you and your comrades have achieved since your franchise got to G4" said Optimus.

Twilight then looked down.

"Something the matter?" asked Optimus looking concerned.

"Just that it took us four generations to get to the point where we were popular with the masses" Twilight said "and it's thanks to Lauren Faust, before our franchise was nothing more than something for little girls! I mean when people think of your name they think of the brave heroic leader of the Autobots but when they hear my name...they think of a tween book series about so called vampires!"

"Don't be like that" said Optimus "your popularity may help your franchise gets its own movie released in theatres!"

"And that worries me more!" said Twilight "judging by how Michael Bay has been handling the Transformers movies and that Battleship movie which seems to share nothing with the game it's based on, I get nightmares just how bad a film released in theatres will turn out to be like...probably end up adapting Cupcakes or Conversion Bureau..."

"Hold on!" Optimus said interrupting her "okay Hasbro has made some bad decisions with its movies but I think the crew behind your show would make sure a movie would be done well, as they wouldn't want to be lynched by the Brony masses if it was done badly!"

"Yeah I guess your right" Twilight said "still I envy you Optimus! You're such a big icon that boys cried everywhere when you died in the animated movie, you made that big an impact!"

"Hey I think you made a big impact as well" said Optimus "there are bronies on the internet that see you as their favourite!"

"Yeah but you have your own song which they identify as your theme song!" said Twilight "just listen to this:"

(the Touch by Stan Bush starts playing)

"Now what do I have?" asked Twilight, Optimus thinks for a second.

Optimus after a few minutes, gave his response "well you have this:"

(Twilight's Theme from Fighting is Magic plays)

"Yeah I guess that's a catchy song as well" Twilight admitted "but you have Peter Cullen, a voice actor who gave you your most recognisable voice!"

"Yeah but you have Tara Strong, to voice you" said Optimus "a very talented voice actress who has enjoyed many success in popular children's cartoon like Teen Titans, Fairly Odd Parents, Rugrats, Powerpuff Girls and Fillmore!"

"yeah and ignoring the fact she was in your previous show Transformers Animated, it feels weird sharing the same voice as a blonde cheerleader zombie slayer who keeps the head of her boyfriend, a crazed psycho in love with an even crazier clown and a racist princess" Twilight stated shaking her head at the thought.

"At least you have managed to permanently defeat foes such as Nightmare Moon and Discord" Optimus said "in every generation I am fighting Megatron and only in a few of them do I actually managed to defeat him once and for all!"

"Yeah but I needed my friends and the Elements of Harmony to defeat them" Twilight said "you can pretty much hold your own against Megatron without any help!"

"I am only as good as my team" said Optimus "and in that regard we are alike, in the most important circumstances we are able to lead our teams!"

"I guess we are alike in that aspect" Twilight said thinking about it "in fact we do have some in common as we are both natural leaders who are willing to stand up to evil!"

"Here, here!" said Optimus "so it's agreed that both our franchises when given the proper opportunities are good in our own way!"

"You said it Optimus" Twilight said smiling holding up her left hoof "to Transformers!"

"To My Little Pony!" said Optimus holding up his hand, himself now smiling he managed to cheer up the unicorn.

"To the Autobots!" Twilight then said.

"To the Mane Six!" said Optimus.

"To parties!" said Twilight's pink earth pony friend Pinkie Pie who had suddenly appeared, as if from nowhere.

"Pinkie Pie what are you doing here?" asked Twilight confused and taken back by her friend's sudden appearance.

"Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are having a party at Sugarcube Corner!" said Pinkie ""and I thought you and your new friend would want to come!"

"What do you say Optimus?" asked Twilight facing her new robot friend.

"I would love to!" Optimus said and he then transformed into his truck mode.

"Okay let's roll out!" Twilight said as she and Pinkie pie went onto where Optimus's trailer would be, as Optimus then drove away as the screen goes blank.

**Next chapter: Rainbow Dash and Starscream**

"Uh Optimus?" Twilight's voice was heard saying.

"Yes Twilight?" Optimus's voice was heard responding.

"Can you please slow down I'm getting a little road sick!" Twilight responded.

"My apologises Twilight!"

"Hey Optimus?" asked Pinkie's voice "what's this symbol on your hood? It looks like a cutie Mark!"

"That's my Autobots symbol!" Optimus replied.

"Hey what's that wheel on the inside doing?" asked Pinkie's voice.

"No don't touch that..."

A crash was heard as well as some other crashes and finally some police and ambulance sirens.

"Sorry!" Pinkie's voice was heard sheepishly.


	2. Rainbow Dash & Starscream

**Hi I'm a Pony and I'm a Transformer!**

"Hi, I'm a Pony" said Rainbow Dash facing the camera. Then came flying in was a jet which transformed into the infamous Starscream.

"And I'm a Transformer!" said Starscream, he looked down to see Rainbow Dash and then promptly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Rainbow Dash looking up at the taller Decepticon while gritting her teeth.

"This is my partner for this stupid show?" asked Starscream still laughing "what a joke! Me the great future leader of the Decepticons having to share the spotlight with a school drop out with skittle coloured hair!"

"Hey watch it bub!" snarled Rainbow Dash "I am 20% cooler than you!"

"This coming from the pony training to join the Wonderbolts and will never succeed?" asked Starscream.

"That's rich, coming from someone who keeps trying to become leader of the Decepticons and even if he does succeed it's only for a short time!" said Rainbow Dash.

"At least I have succeeded a few times" mocked Starscream "recently i became the leader in Transformers Fall of Cybertron video game and I managed to get and keep the position of most of season 1 of Transformers Prime!"

"I know I'm still better than you" said Dash "I am the Element of Loyalty and you're a slime ball who betrays anyone at a moment's glance!"

"Loyalty? HUH! What a weakness!" said Starscream "and you say you're awesome when you're just a G1 pony whose brain was put in the body of another!"

"Hey it wasn't Lauren's fault they couldn't get the rights to the Firefly name" said Dash angrily "your just jealous Im more popular than you now!"

"At least us Transformers have better toys!" said Starscream "us Transformers have articulated robots which can turn into vehicles while you just have stupid plastic shapes with fake hair attached to them!"

"You want to fight or what?" asked Dash putting her top hooves in a boxing position.

"You bet I do!" Starscream said getting a blaster out "I will crush you in 10 seconds flat!"

"WHAT?" Dash screamed out loud "oh no you didn't!"

"You bet I did!" laughed Starscream mockingly.

"That's it! You asked for it!" said Dash angrily as she started charging at Starscream...

**NEXT CHAPTER: MEGAN & SAM WITWICKY**

**DISCLAIMER: BOTH STARSCREAM AND RAINBOW DASH SUSTAINED INJURIES DURING THEIR FIGHT. DASH IS IN PONYVILLE HOSPITAL WHILE STARSCREAM IS NOW IN A GARAGE.**


	3. Megan & Sam Witwicky

Flying to the ground was the Pegasus Firefly with the human girl Megan (from the G1 MLP cartoon) riding on her. She then gets off Firefly's back as she flies off.

Then comes a yellow car (the vehicle mode of the Autobot Bumblebee), the door opens up and out comes the Transformers teenage ally in the movies Sam Witwicky. Bumblebee then drives off.

"Hi I'm a pony!" Megan said starting things off.

"And I'm a Transformer" Sam then said, they both then looked at eachother and realised something was wrong.

"This is not going to work" Sam said shaking his head "let's try this again!"

"Hi I'm the token human of Ponies" Megan said to start things off again.

"And I'm the token human of Transformers!" Sam said "okay so let's finish this quickly, I'm cool and she's not so...BYE!"

"What do you mean?" Megan asked annoyed.

"Well I have my own Transforming car and you have stupid pony so I'm cooler than you!" Sam said.

"Hey ponies are cool!" Megan replied.

"Only since G4 and you haven't been seen since G1 so that means you still aren't cool!" Sam replied.

"Hey I helped in the defeat of Tirek" Megan replied angrily.

"While I helped defeat Megatron, the Fallen, Sentinel Prime and oh yeah in my last movie I killed Starscream!" Sam replied smugly.

"Well still..." Megan said trying to think of a comeback.

"And I actually look cool and not some rejected girl from a western movie..._Howdy Partner!_" Sam then said with the last bit in a mock western accent.

"Hey at least I'm not as bad as those two eye candies you have as love interests!" Megan said "and one of them dumped you in between movies!"

"Hey they had to do something!" Sam said defensively "it's hard to work with a female lead once in their acceptance speech they call the director 'worse than Hitler'!"

Megan then sighed and said "I don't know why we are doing this, after all we are alike: two token humans that probably will never get their own toys!"

"Yeah you're right" Sam sighed "Optimus would have my head if he knew how mean I was being. Sorry about that!"

"It's alright" Megan replied. Then came to Megan was Twilight Wish (the G1 Twilight).

"Megan my daughter Twilight is coming out of the hospital after that crash she had!" Twilight Wish said excitedly.

"That's great news!" Megan said.

"Daughter?" Sam asked confused.

"Of the Friendship is Magic Twilight is my daughter" explained Twilight Wish "I had a cameo in her flashback in the Cutie Mark Chronicles!"

"Wait what?" Sam asked even more confused "how does that work? In your time were you frozen alive before being thawed out like Captain America?"

"...not sure" Twilight Wish said. Sam just sighed.

"I have to go!" Sam said calling for Bumblebee "Michael Bay wants us back so we can start on filming Transformers 4!"

As Bumblebee drove off Twilight Wish asked.

**Next Chapter: Princess Luna & Megatron**

**As it turned out Doctor Whooves was exploring the G1 world and accidentally brought Twilight Wish to the FIM world where she met Twilight's dad.**

**PS. You wouldn't believe how long I wanted to use that Captain America joke!**


	4. Princess Luna & Megatron

**2 Chapters in a day!**

Megatron and Princess Luna are standing next to eachother.

"**GREETINGS INTERNET BROWERS OF EARTH!**" Princess Luna greeted in the Royal Canterlot Voice "**I GREET YOUR PRESCENCE FOR I AM LUNA THE PRINCRESS OF THE NIGHT AND I WILL ALSO TELL YOU...I AM A PONY!**"

"And I'm a Transformer" Megatron grunted, grinding his teeth "Sorry can you please speak louder; I don't think they heard you IN THE NEXT UNIVERSE!"

"How dareth you mock the volume of my voice?" Luna snarled.

"You're right; there are plenty of other things about you I could mock instead!" Megatron said "like your lack of screen time!"

"Don't you go there alien warrior!" Luna snarled.

"Oh I'll go there princess!" Megatron laughed "let's go over your total appearance on MLP FIM not including the ones as Nightmare Moon, you were shown briefly in the storybook prologue on the first episode, had a brief appearance at the end of the second episode, didn't appear again until the episode about you in Season 2 and only showed up for a few brief appearances in the Season 2 finale!"

"Well most of the episode takes place during the day while my domain is at night!" Luna said defensively.

"And how about you're changing of appearances?" Megatron "somehow in between the second episode and Season 2 you managed to completely change your appearance!"

"Coming from the Transformer who changes his appearance between every generation!" Luna countered "one generation you're a gun, one generation you're a tank and in Transformers Prime you're some sort of alien spaceship!"

"Hey you see how hard it is trying to make a gun toy that turns into a robot!" Megatron shouted "Sometimes we have to make changes for the better!"

"But one thing never changes is that you're always an idiot who should know better not to trust Starscream" Luna said trying not to laugh "in G1 he practically admitted to your face he would betray you at a moment's notice and you still keep him around!"

"Well I still have use for him" Megatron said "which I don't think the writers can say about you!"

"I am a very popular character you colossal monster!" Luna barked.

"Mainly thanks to fanfiction and fan art, otherwise you be another forgotten character like Trixie, Gilda and the Flim Flam Brothers!" Megatron sneered.

Luna then sighed and then took a moment to calm down and gather her thoughts, she decided for one last attempt the settle this peacefully.

"Okay Megatron as long as you don't say anything else I will leave you be now..." Luna said.

"Yeah just go" said Megatron "go and gobble up the backsides of foals dressed as pirates!"

"**THAT'S IT! MEGATRON, I OFFERED YOU A TRUCE AND YOU CONTINUE TO AGRAVATE ME?**" asked Luna with the Royal Canterlot Voice in full force "**YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH NOW!**"

(10 Minutes later)

"Sorry internet browsers but Megatron has been dealt with" said Luna all alone now "do not worry though as he is sure to return from the grave like he always does...like Marvel's Phoenix and Green Goblin!"

Then came up to her was Twilight Sparkle (with a few bandages around her body).

"Princess Luna I am going to go play Transformers: Fall of Cybertron, want to join me?" asked Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle, would certainly be most happy to join you" said Luna as she followed Twilight.

**Next Chapter: not sure! Any ideas please!**

"Twilight Sparkle I have no hooves, how can I touch the buttons or hold this controller properly?"

"Just use your magic Princess!"

"Okay...huzzah the fun has been doubled!"


	5. Princess Celestia & Optimus Primal

**Good news and bad news!**

**Bad News: for now this is the last chapter!**

**Good News: I have a little surprise at the end!**

"Greetings my little ponies" said Princess Celestia facing the camera "I am Princess Celestia and as you can see I am an allicorn pony. My protégé already did this with Optimus but I want to try this myself!"

Then comes a girl which transforms into a more robot mode with his head transforming into a robot one resembling Optimus Prime.

"Sorry not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" asked princess Celestia confused.

"I am Optimus!" said the robot.

"From what I have been told Optimus is a truck, not a gorilla" said Princess Celestia trying to think this through.

"You mistake me for Optimus Prime" he responded "I am his descendant Optimus Primal leader of the Maximals!"

"Optimus Primal" asked Princess Celestia "oh you mean from Transformers Beast Wars""

"Exactly" said Optimus.

"Okay so hi I'm a Pony" said Princess Celestia.

"And I'm a transformer" said Optimus now looking a little sad "not that anyone would remember!"

"Why do you look so sad?" asked Princess Celestia concerned "since the Beast Wars part of the franchise is mostly forgotten!"

"Don't be like that!" said Princess Celestia "I am sure you're still remembered!"

"Only because of who I am filling in for, nobody remembers Rattrap, Rhinox or Cheetor!" said Optimus "the only thing anyone remembers about our show was the CGI that looked like Reboot and the fact the toys based on our show had used really shiny metal!"

"At least you are still treated seriously" said Princess Celestia "I sometimes wonder if Hasbro cares about me at all especially they coloured me pink in the toy version!"

"Come due to how popular your show is at least you will still be remembered" said Optimus "probably even after two decades after the show eventually finishes unless they take the Simpsons approach to continuing!"

"Yeah I will probably be remembered as a troll who sent her sister to the moon!" said Princess Celestia "you are still remembered in the Expanded Universe, just like how Star Wars is still being continued to this day!"

"You are right!" Optimus said now reassured "no reason to keep me down because of this..."

Then comes to them is a purple and gold robotic T-rex.

"Who is that?" asked Princess Celestia confused by the creature she was looking at. He then transformed into a robot, its head and tail are now its arms.

"The Beast Wars Megatron, leader of the Predacons!" Optimus explained.

"Both Primal and some sort of monarch?" asked Megatron "yes I will have fun taking these two down!"

Optimus and Princess Celestia are ready to go into battle until Luna came up to them.

"Sister do not worry leave him to me!" said Luna "I have already dealt with 1 Megatron!"

(10 Minutes Later)

Luna is smiling while Optimus and Princess Celestia are staring at her with wide eyes.

"Remind me never to go against her!" said Optimus while Princess Celestia nodded.

"Sister and robot simian, I have to go as I am almost to the party where Grimlock is playable" said Luna flying off.

"I will go and see my student Twilight is doing now she's out of the hospital!" said Princess Celestia who likewise flew off.

"I have to go and see how my friend Cheetor is doing!" Optimus said before going into gorilla mode and walking off.

[Far away]

Cheetor in his cheetah mode was being hugged by Fluttershy who was saying "aren't you the cutest cat I have ever seen in my life!"

**COMING SOON:**

PONY/TRANSFORMERS:

AFTER HOURS!


End file.
